Caricias
by VSV
Summary: One shot. Algo que se me ocurrió después de una conversación ¿Que tan excitante sería el no poder ver? Imaginense en el lugar de Mag y la incertidumbre de no saber cual será el siguiente paso de Marni. FEMSLASH


**Título: **Caricias

**Clasificación: M** por el contenido, ósea que es para adultos. Según mi obligación moral debería pedirte que si eres menor de edad des vuelta pero ¿Lo harías? Estoy segura que no, además yo a tu edad leía cosas peores (sea la edad que tengas)

**Pareja: **Magni (Mag/Marni)

**Disclaimer: **Repo! The genetic opera y sus personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia, si no…imagínense lo que resultaría muajaja), esta historia si es mía así que si la quieres usar no hay ningún problema, solo avísame

**Advertencias: **La primera y más importante, esto es un FEMSLASH (Oh si! Dios bendiga el femslash) ósea una relación mujer/mujer y la segunda es que contiene sexo explícito, así que si tienes problemas con esto entonces si te invito a retirarte y gracias por participar ;)

**Dedicatorias: **A mi sista, gracias por hundirme en el mundo del ff .

A Meli, sin ti aún estaría esperando el estreno de Repo en cines y además fuiste tu quien me dio esta idea retorcida (no te traumes)

Y a Jorge ¿Qué porque a Jorge? No lo se, siempre quise dedicarle algo

Besos a todos y disfruten la lectura, por favor envíen reviews, no es tan difícil, solo debes presionar el botoncito que está allá abajo (ejem, no tan abajo) o pueden contactarme vía Messenger, MP , email o metroflog. Gracias

Hoy se cumple un año más desde tu muerte, aquel suceso trágico e inesperado. Y en todo este tiempo tu recuerdo no ha dejado de seguirme, de atormentarme, de hundirme… de destruirme. Aquellas caricias prohibidas, los suspiros ahogados y ese beso que jamás debió haber sido.

No…por más que quiera no puedo engañarme a mi misma diciendo que me arrepiento de lo que sucedió. El hubiera no existe y a pesar de eso cuantas veces no me he preguntado ¿Y si no hubiera probado tu boca? ¿Qué tal si hubiera evitado perderme entre tus brazos? O la más recurrente…si tan solo no hubieras muerto.

¡Ja! ¿Acaso seguirías jugando con tus 3 marionetas? ¿Moviendo nuestros hilos a tu antojo? Llenándonos de falsas promesas incumplidas solo para mantenernos dentro de tu cruel y bizarro juego.

Y lo peor de todo es que hoy te sigo extrañando.

_Estos son mis pensamientos mientras observo tu retrato sentada desde el sillón, en mi mano sostengo un vaso moviéndolo constantemente formando remolinos tales como los de mis pensamientos dentro de mi cabeza. Un nuevo recuerdo acude a mi mente…_

¿Quién anda ahí?

Una pregunta demasiado estúpida, sabía que eras tú a pesar de no poder verte, conocía el ritmo de tus pasos, sentía tu cuerpo moviéndose con gracia a través de la habitación, casi podía intuir tus intenciones y esa misma intuición me decía que no eran buenas.

Te acercaste poco a poco, provocándome, tus pasaos lentos resonaban por todo el salón. Podía oír tu respiración pausada, el ligero sonido que provocaba la tela de tu vestido al rozar tu piel, cada vez te sentía más cerca aunque no sabía específicamente donde. De pronto me vi a mi misma como la presa que se siente acechada por el depredador, frágil, indefensa…quise hacer algo pero no sabía que.

Tranquila… soy yo- dijiste murmurando cerca de mi oído, acomodando un mechón de cabello.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció al sentir tu cálido aliento tan cerca de mi cuello, el leve roce de tu boca en mi lóbulo despertó aún más mis sentidos, aspiré involuntariamente y tu olor me inundó por dentro. Una leve risilla salió desde tu garganta.

No me digas que te asusté

N-no

No pude evitar tartamudear la respuesta, definitivamente no era miedo lo que sentía y estaba segura de que tú lo sabías.

Intenté ponerme en pie, necesitaba hacer algo antes de perder el control de mi mente y mi cuerpo pero un par de manos me lo impidieron empujándome hacía atrás.

Alto ahí Mag, ni siquiera me has saludado como es debido.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue la caricia de tus labios contra los míos mientras rodeabas mi cuello haciendo el beso aún más profundo e intenso, no supe en que momento fui acorralada por un par de piernas a mi costado y tu cuerpo sobre el mío, para entonces ya no me importaba, dejé de oponer resistencia y correspondí aquel beso que se tornaba cada vez más agresivo, casi hasta hacernos daño. Lleve mis manos hasta tu espalda desnuda tratando de adivinar que era lo que vestías: la textura, el diseño…mientras tú ya recorrías el camino desde mi boca hacia el cuello.

Un gemido escapó de mi garganta al sentir la humedad de tu lengua recorriendo mi clavícula, me pareció percibir una sonrisa sobre mi piel, disimulada entre los besos que le siguieron en dirección a mis pechos aun ocultos bajo la ropa y sin perder más tiempo comenzaste a desabotonar mientras acariciabas mi piernas por debajo del vestido, desde la parte interna del muslo hasta las ingles sin ir más allá, combinado con el roce de tus dedos sobre mi pecho al presionar cada botón del corsé me estabas enloqueciendo, lo hacías deliberadamente lento a pesar de estar tan ansiosa como yo, de eso no tenía duda, tu respiración te delataba y sin embargo te estabas controlando.

No pude soportar ese martirio, con poca delicadeza aparte tu mano y comencé, más que a desabotonarme, fue prácticamente arrancar el corsé negro que cubría mi torso para después ponerme en pie y sacarme el vestido que me aprisionaba, mientras tú observabas descaradamente mi cuerpo ahora solo cubierto por el conjunto de lencería blanca, tal como el vestido que ahora yacía tirado en algún lugar. Podía sentir tu mirada recorriéndome centímetro a centímetro sin el más mínimo rastro de pudor, quizás amparada en la creencia de que yo no podía saberlo.

-Como me gustaría que te pudieras ver a ti misma, tal como estas en este momento, simplemente…impactante.

Me tomaste por la cintura para jalarme hacía a ti, para después unir tus labios con los míos nuevamente, mientras guiabas mi mano hacía tu cuello, me faltaba la respiración, me separé un poco y entonces me di cuenta de que mi mano estaba sobre el nudo que sostenía tu vestido, jalé un extremo y enseguida sentí la sensación de la seda resbalando por entre nosotras, develando la total desnudes de tu cuerpo, en ese momento también desee poder ver pero solo para admirarte.

De nuevo comenzaste con el delicado ritual de retirar las prendas que aún conservaba pero está vez lo estaba disfrutando, sabía que era el preámbulo de algo mucho mejor.

Nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a moverse en una secreta danza acompañado por el sonido de nuestras respiraciones salidas desde lo más profundo de nuestro ser, nuestros gemidos y jadeos a veces muriendo en nuestros labios y nuestra piel. En algún momento acabamos recostadas en la alfombra, tú sobre mis caderas creando una fricción que nos llevaba lentamente al éxtasis.

De pronto pude sentir como tu cuerpo se tensaba y temblores involuntarios te inundaban, el solo imaginarte tan susceptible, tan frágil me llenó de sensaciones que liberé con un agudo gemido.

Cuando todo terminó rodaste sobre ti misma para acostarte junto a mi, jugueteando con tus dedos sobre mi vientre, aún no me recuperaba del intenso orgasmo que me habías provocado.

Así es como debías saludarme…seguro querrás saber a que vine, me caso en unos meses, ssshhh, no digas nada…se que te prometí dejar a Rotti y así será. Mi futuro esposo se llama Nathan y aún no lo conoces, estoy esperando un bebé. Todavía no se lo he dicho a Rotti, así que antes arreglaré que te opere.

No pude reaccionar a lo que acababa de escuchar, sentí el calor de tu cuerpo desprenderse del mío después de que besaste mis labios, recogiste tus cosas y te marchaste.

_En realidad ese fue el día que te perdí y hasta hoy no he podido encontrar a alguien que pueda compararse contigo._

_Llevo el vaso a mi boca para beber el líquido que contiene de un solo trago, un líquido amargo que quema mi boca y mi garganta, pasa por mí pecho y se anida en mi estómago llenandolo con el inconfundible calor que extinguirá mi vida._

_Y mientras mi corazón lucha angustiosamente por conservar sus débiles latidos, escucho el sonido del cristal que estalla en mil pedazos al chocar contra el duro y frio suelo de mármol._

_Mi vida se esfuma en el mismo sillón donde por última vez fui tuya._


End file.
